Velvet Tears
Velvet Tears was released as the lead single from Rihanna's eighth studio album NEO. ''The single was released on January 18th after weeks of hyping, and just a week after being placed on pre-order. The song has sold over five million copies to date, and is certified 5x platinum by RIAA. Description The song, which marks quite a more personal side to Rih’s music, talks about how fame tends to suffocate those that chase after it. ''“Diamonds are beautiful/so pure that love shines through/but what of the blood spilled/trying to retrieve it/is that so beautiful too?” sings the star in the opening lines of the song. In addition to the Blood Diamonds reference she also sings about the harms of the modeling industry, and even on the her solitude following the Chris Brown incident. In previous interviews, she spoke about how during that time she resolved to keep her feelings to herself because showing her emotions could’ve gotten her dropped by her label. “The industry has a way of getting rid of those that show their vulnerability,” said the singer. “It’s sad, but it’s the truth.” The song is quite a departure from the sound we are used to hearing from Rihanna. Though the urban beats are still present in the background, gone are the trap synths, and the EDM drops that plagued most of Unapologetic. Instead this song is Electro R&B with strong Pop influences. The first verse is quite heavy, carried by an oscillating 80’s synth and a light beat as Rihanna’s gritty but powerful vocals fill the listener’s ear. As the pre-chorus approaches, we hear more of her background vocals. At a closer listen, you can make out the second harmony, and also a couple of counter-melodies. When the chorus hits, the instrumentals switches up and it becomes more poppy. The oscillating synth is still present but the pitch is higher and the beats are now more blunted so the anthemic nature of vocals is more impactful. The chorus employs a call and response technique so as Rihanna sings, her background vocals finish off certain lines with distinct harmonies that truly make the song special. The second verse is quite identical to the first, except with a couple dramatic pause for emphasis on certain words. The second chorus builds on the hype raised in the first, with a couple more layers of backing harmonic layers. When she sings the “so I cry” line, she belts it out. When the bridge arrives, the instrumental remains the same, but now everything is blunted so it has an almost muffled effect. The bridge marks quite a change in the song’s powerful tone. At this point, the grief and sorrow overwhelm Rihanna, and her voice becomes filled with emotion. As she sings “so I cry”, we can hear vocal runs in the background to imitate sobs. As the final chorus approaches, the beat builds up once more and Rihanna shifts to a higher key, making the song even more anthemic and powerful. She belts the final chorus with a new intensity, to represent her finding new hope after a break down. The instrumental too has intensified to match her delivery. Seeing as the chorus is quite catchy and anthemic, this song is sure to be a radio hit. The full song clocks in at just over four minutes, but the radio edit is 3:35. Lyrics by Rihanna [Produced by TH3T1C5] 1 Diamonds are beautiful So pure that love shines through But what of the blood spilled Trying to retrieve it, is that so beautiful too? Models are so pretty With their bright lips and sharp eyes Did you know they’re forced to keep smiling Even as darkness takes over their insides Pre-Chorus This fame is a deadly game But no one ever knows until they play So who’s to blame Oh, who’s to blame Chorus i cry these velvet tears but no one sees the sorrow i cry these velvet tears because I may never see tomorrow but they see only beauty (in my tears) and marvel unknowingly (at my fears) they look, but they never really see what is going on inside me so I cry (x3) 2 I cried through many sleepless nights Because i could never figure out what to do Yeah, i was left with nothing By the thing i gave it all to Pre-Chorus This fame is a deadly game But no one ever knows until they play So who’s to blame Oh, who’s to blame Chorus I cry these velvet tears But no one sees the sorrow I cry these velvet tears Because I may never see tomorrow But they see only beauty (in my tears) And marvel unknowingly (at my fears) They look, but they never really see What is going on with me so I cry (x3) Bridge Oh i cry, oh i cry, oh i cry (But no one understands my tears) So i cry, so i cry, so i cry (Cuz i’m left all alone as the danger nears) Yeah I cry-a-y-y (Yeah, i’m trapped in this hell with all my fears) Chorus I cry these velvet tears But no one sees the sorrow I cry these velvet tears Because I may never see tomorrow But they see only beauty (in my tears) And marvel unknowingly (at my fears) They look, but they never really see What is going on with me So I cry (x3) Outro So i’m left to die And that’s why i cry That’s why I cry, And cry (x2) Will i ever be at peace inside?